Age 1-7
Takeshi The group continue their search for Upsilon. Minori points out a trail headed north after Rin does as well. They head there, and Rin's compass starts to pick up a huge mana reading. They plan to check it out the next day. They wake up, heading out to confront Upsilon finally. Takeshi uses his hand and spear to blast down Upsilon, knocking himself out. They successfully capture Atalanta and Upsilon in urns, catching him off guard. All seems well until Elwood appears and so does Alcia. Alcia kills the Rival in a heartbeat and Elwood uses his magic to pull the urns into his hands. Minori and Rin, who hold the urns, try to keep them back but Alcia knocks out Minori and Rin is just dragged along. Rin cracks open the urn as she trusts what is inside thanks to Takeshi. Atalanta comes out and pushes Elwood to teleport away. Alcia runs off and Rin tells Minori to chase her as their final lead. Takeshi is still unconscious while Rin huddles around Atalanta to comfort her. Minori and Alcia face off, Alcia losing and Minori sparing her life. He sets her against a tree with her pendent and leaves to find the others. Rin is bummed Alcia "got away" and carries an unconscious Takeshi. They make their way back to Chikyu At Chikyu Minori leaves, parting ways with Rin who promises she'll make sure everything is okay with Tieken. The following days they reach Kaen too and Rin sends the duo off to Shio with an Emissary to let Mizu know they failed to capture Upsilon but saved Atalanta. On their way to shore, Fenrir encounters them. It must have been by sheer chance, or he was hunting them. Fenrir is an old compatriot of Rin the Cerberus. One of the Deadly Dogs. Takeshi is bested swiftly in his weak state but Lance appears to save him. Lance uses his ATRAP device to capture and use Atalanta's powers to stop Fenrir. This angers Takeshi who turns on Lance in aims of stopping this. Fenrir flees and Lance gives the device to free atalanta to Takeshi, calling him an idiot and telling him he came around to make sure he was safe. He has been watching him and aims to make sure the Sprites are safe. There is a reason he let him go free; he wants him to have Atalanta. Lance tells him to go back to Rin. And as he stands there watching them leave, Ebony and Jade and Ivory finally hunt him down. Lance had killed Scarlet in the heat of the moment when pursuing Takeshi. They claim he has gone mad and betrayed them, but in reality Lance refused to let the Sprites die and they call him a traitor. Lance may not care for the Sprites, but destroying them would be wrong. He instead aims to keep them safe by knowing where they are. They face off. Lance kills Jade. And escapes with his life just barely. Lance still in possession of the ATRAP device, the prized possession they had stolen from the Water Nation to track Sprites. Times * May 22nd - 24th, 334 Characters * Takeshi Shou * Rin Moyasu * Minori Hasuke * Atalanta * Elwood * Alcia Cherra * Lance * Fenrir * The Rival * Jade * Ebony * Ivory Minori Hasuke Minori, a day after returning from his mission, confronts Kasuke to brief him on the events. He explains the girl Alcia and convinces him to sign off on a mission. Kasuke is eager to send Minori on menial tasks so he is out of the spot light. Minori heads out to start a search for Alcia, using all information he can to try and locate her. Every week or so Minori returns to Chikyu to go over information he gathers and runs over the case and search for Alcia. He reports back to this case constantly, making sure to document all he can as any minute he could be withdrawn from the mission. Times * May 24th, 334 Characters * Minori Hasuke * Kasuke Rin Moyasu The tensions were clearly rising. Rin was expected to return with a Sprite to give to Tieken. But instead she returned empty handed. Upsilon in the hands of Elwood and Lambda kept with Takeshi as a sign of good will. To make matters even worse Rin returned without the Rival who had died to the blade of Alcia. It would be hard to convince Tieken that she wasn't the one to kill him... he would not doubt that. For the past 2 days Tieken has requested audience with Rin but she has claimed to be to busy. But today is the day Tieken caves, and storms the Rida-ki offices on his own to meet with Rin. He barges into her office and stares her down. The two exchange a conversation and eventually Tieken slaps her. She doesn't fight back, afraid of his position of power. Tieken leaves and orders her to retrieve him a Sprite or she will lose her job. Of course Rin accepts. Within two months Rin retrieves the Tau sprite and gives it to Tieken. The Tracking Sprite. This marks the first in his collection. Times * May 25th, 334 Characters * Rin Moyasu * Tieken Orredo